


Hard As Nails

by BubbyWritesStuff, SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blushing, Bonding, Canon, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Catra (She-Ra), Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Makeup, Mentioned Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Nail Polish, Sparring, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbyWritesStuff/pseuds/BubbyWritesStuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: While getting her nails painted by Glimmer, Catra overhears Scorpia and Adora training outside... and decides to go keep an eye on them before they bring the whole castle down. (Catradora, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Adora & Scorpia (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Hard As Nails

Catra wasn't someone who could consider herself a girly girl. That was more Scorpia's thing. Yet now, she was getting her nails painted by Glimmer, the Queen carefully applying the nail polish to Catra's sharp claws. The care and precision Glimmer displayed conveyed how e experienced she was in the art of makeup.

No one would have really thought the two of them could ever become friends. Catra for the longest time had personally blamed Glimmer for being one of the main reasons Adora had left her in the first place. But after being trapped on Prime's ship together, the two of them bonding over the various mistakes they'd made... well, Glimmer and Catra could now for sure call the other their friend.

"There, all done!" Glimmer said, smiling after she had finished painting Catra's nails.

While Catra wasn't into much of this girly stuff, she knew Glimmer liked it and wanted to try her best to be a good friend to the Queen, even if she was a little embarrassed. Maybe Adora would like this stuff more, though she wasn't really a girly girl either.

On the other hand... bright pink nails actually suited her quite well. Sure, she was probably gonna wash them off in the bath later that day, but the colour actually was quite good on her. Maybe there was something about it that complimented her eyes.

Catra looked at her nails. "This feels so weird."

"What is?" Glimmer asked her. "Don't you like the colour?"

"No, I like the colour, don't worry. It's just... I never did that sort of things before, that's all." Catra shrugged. "This wasn't exactly the fun stuff Adora and I did in the Horde. To be honest... we didn't get all that much time for fun stuff to begin with, especially after we got old enough to be official cadets."

All that training, all those years of being groomed to be Force Captains... and yet the best thing that had ever came out of all of it was Catra's love for Adora. She would sometimes wonder a future where the war never happened, where she and Adora had grown up in Brightmoon, and had a more normal life.

Glimmer grinned. "Well, now is a good time to start."

Catra smiled, realising that Glimmer was right. After all, what was to be gained by wondering what things could have or should have been. She and Adora were together now, they had so many dear friends and Etheria was at peace. What more could they have asked for?

"Did I choose a good colour?" Glimmer wondered. "I couldn't decide between bright pink or purple sparkles."

Catra giggled. Glimmer could have probably given her polka dots on her nails or even a rainbow pattern and she wouldn't have minded. She was just glad that she was giving Glimmer something to do, to take her mind off running her kingdom.

"Yeah, it's not bad." Catra smiled, looking at her nails. "I'm so used to see them black though."

"You need more variety in aesthetic," Glimmer replied, grinning.

They then heard the sound of shouting and things breaking in the yard outside. It was followed by the sound of boisterous roaring and then something made of either pottery or glass smashing. Catra's ears twitched and she and Glimmer stared out of the window.

"What's going on outside ?"

"If I had to guess, Adora and Scorpia are going to demolish the castle with their hard training."

Catra sighed. "I'll sort it out. Besides, Adora and I were supposed to meet up after this anyway."

"Try not to make sure they make too much of a mess," Glimmer stated. "It was a pain in the ass repairing things after Horde Prime's attack."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it, Sparkles," Catra promised, before leaving the room

Meanwhile, Adora and Scorpia were sparring with staffs in the garden, Adora glad that Scorpia could keep up with her. She hadn't really had much time to train with the buff woman since the end of the war, but it was clear she was a formidable opponent.

And honestly, she was glad that Scorpia was on their side now. She'd always felt a little sorry for her, since a lot of them she'd felt like being on the side of the Horde hadn't been good for a kind, gentle woman like Scorpia. Thankfully, Scorpia was now firmly on the side of good.

"Not bad!" Adora grinned, dodging Scorpia's attack. She could have just transformed into She-Ra and wiped the floor with Scorpia, but if it was one thing Adora preferred, it was to have a fair fight.

"Heh, thanks!" Scorpia remarked. She then lunged forward, twirling around and trying to strike Adora with the tip of her tail.

Adora swiftly dodged Scorpia's tail and spun her staff. "Woah, No tail, we agreed!"

"Are you chicken?" Scorpia giggled. "Where's the fun in playing fair?"

Adora rolled her eyes. Scorpia had clearly picked that up from Catra. She still wasn't going to transform into She-Ra though. Even if Scorpia was going to break the rules, she was going to stick by them. Clutching her weapon, she grinned and jumped at Scorpia.

Their weapons clashed again, Adora managing to hold on, despite Scorpia's great strength. Perfuma was a lucky woman to be dating someone with muscles like that... though to be fair, Catra was also quite lucky in that regard. She pressed on, trying to get the advantage.

"Come on Adora, I'm sure you can do better than that!" Scorpia remarked. She then attacked Adora's left side with her tail, but Adora managed to deflect it with her staff. She then looked for an opening, to try and get an edge on Scorpia... and then, she came up with a cunning plan.

"Oh, I can!" Adora exclaimed confidently. Extending her pole, Adora vaulted into the air, landing behind Scorpia. Before the Arachne could reaction, Adora had pinned down her tail, pulling one claw behind the buff woman's well-built back.

"Oh hey!" Scorpia groaned. "No fair!"

At that moment, while Adora had her opponent restrained, Catra walked in the garden and plopped in the grass next to them. As she eyed her girlfriend getting the upper hand on Scorpia, she smirked with glee. "Well, well, well, what do we have here ?"

Noticing her girlfriend's arrival, Adora grinned proudly. "I'm going to win this round!"

"No, you're not!" Scorpia exclaimed, quickly reaching around and then throwing Adora to the ground. Then she noticed Catra and blushed softly in embarrassment. "Oh, um, hey wildcat."

"Hey Scorpia." Catra smiled, getting comfortable to watch the show. "This is going to be interesting."

Adora grunted and took off her jacket as it was torn in many places. Since she was sweating her shirt was clinging to her skin quite a lot. And... she had a feeling Catra would greatly appreciate the sight of her hot and bothered as she was.

She took a defensive stance, waiting for Scorpia to attack. "Come at me big girl."

Scorpia charged again, growling with glee. They clashed weapons, glaring into each other's eyes, Adora's hair slightly messed up and a stray lock covering one of her eyes. She was determined to win, to prove that she was the strongest between herself and Scorpia.

Catra watched in silence, her tail wagging a bit in anticipation. While she had been impressed by Adora's manoeuvre when she'd first arrived, it was clear now that both girls had an equal chance of winning. Adora with her tactics and Scorpia with her raw muscle... and Catra had a front-row seat.

Noticing Catra was watching, Adora smirked. Another cunning plan was forming in her head... though this one wasn't really related to her training with Scorpia. She pressed forward, bringing herself a little closer to Scorpia so she could whisper into her ear.

"Psst, Scorpia, can you help me put a show for Catra?" She whispered. "I think she's earned a treat."

"Anything to make that kitten happy," Scorpia replied in agreement. "Just uhh... don't bruise my exoskeleton too badly, will you? Perfuma and I have a date tonight."

"Of course, of course." Adora grinned.

Catra was laying on her side, watching the two, with a small smile on her lips. She had no idea what Adora had planned.

Adora grunted, pushing Scorpia back. She twirled her weapon again, clashing with her opponent's staff. Sure, she was doing this for fun now, but she had to make this look convincing for Catra. With elegance and skill, she brought her weapon down on Scorpia, smashing her staff.

Playing her part, Scorpia tried to fight Adora with her claws and tail, before the blonde slid below her and downed her with a roundhouse kick, pressing her boot into her stomach. She glared at Scorpia coldly, a glare that she knew would turn Catra on.

Catra's eyes widened as she saw how hot Adora was, pinning down Scorpia. The raw crackle of Adora's dominant energy turned her on greatly. Her cheeks glowed red... and she found herself very needy for Adora. She wanted her... now.

Scorpia winked, seeing Catra's blush. "Hey it worked, can you get off me?"

Adora nodded, helping Scorpia up. Her little plan had worked.

"Yes, Catra?" Adora asked, smirking. "Is there something you want?"

Catra shook her head, her cheeks still bright red. "What? I'm totally fine."

Adora flexed her muscles, tapping her staff on the back of her shoulders and grinning more. "Are you sure ?"

Getting up, Catra walked up closer and stared into her eyes. Then, lustfully, she grabbed the collar of Adora's shirt and pulled her close, kissing her hard and deep, moaning heavenly. Adora closed her eyes, giving in to the kiss for a brief moment before Catra pulled away.

"Yes... now come with me to our bedroom."

"Yes, ma'am," Adora said. "Nice nails by the way."

Scorpia just giggled and waved at them as Catra dragged Adora to the bedroom. "Have fun you two and don't tear off the curtains again!"

xXx

**Author's Note:** Sadly, this is the last fic me and Bubby did... for now anyways :3 I'm sure we'll write more. Also, Pink is a colour that really does suit Catra a lot honestly.

Okay, see you soon fellow gays!


End file.
